Someone Told Me
by krayzzeedoodle
Summary: Korra left Republic City to fulfill her Avatar duties. Will things be the same as she left them? "What- what are you doing here?" he choked out, "Someone told me that you loved me, still" she answered, "Is it true, Mako?"


**Somebody Told Me**

"_Somebody told me that you loved me still."_

It's been four years.

Four long years since she left Republic City in favor of Ba Sing Se. The Equalist Movement has been resolved, Amon was gone and all non-benders had been placated. Her mission in Republic City was over which is why the Order of the White Lotus saw it fit that she make a pilgrimage around the world to make the people feel as if their Avatar is watching over them.

Korra didn't want to leave. The Order said this was a journey she had to take alone and she had enough of feeling alone. She would be leaving behind Tenzin and Pema and the kids. She would be leaving behind Asami, whom she now considers one of her closest friends. She would be leaving behind Bolin.

Bolin with his cheerful disposition and his friendly spirit. Bolin with his naturally flirty attitude. Bolin with his crazy pranks. Bolin with his enthusiasm and naivety. Korra was going to miss Bolin. Yes, she was.

And then there was Mako.

Mako. The name sent a disappointed wave through her body. She didn't want to leave Mako, most of all. Brooding Mako with his aloof demeanor. Responsible Mako. Control-freak Mako.

She loved him. And he loved her.

But the Avatar's duty comes first. That's just the way it is and Korra, although she has relished in the responsibility of it, has learned to live with that burden. The duty of the Avatar comes before everything else. Even before love. So with a heavy heart, she said goodbye to them.

"I'll miss you, Korra!" Bolin said as he gave Korra a huge platypusbear hug. She had already said her goodbyes to Asami the day before and Tenzin and the kids will be seeing her off. "I'll miss you too, Bolin." Korra replied as she returned the hug with a squeeze. Bolin released her and she turned to Mako.

"Right. I'll let you guys have some privacy." Bolin coughed a bit awkwardly as he made his way back to their attic apartment.

"Korra-" Mako started, but that was all he got out before Korra pulled him by the scarf and smashed her lips to his.

Mako wrapped his arms around her and she snaked her arms around his neck. Korra pulled back from the kiss and said, "Mako, I'm sorry-" but Mako shushed her and tucked her head under his chin. They stood like that for a while until Mako pulled back and studied Korra's face.

"You'll come back to me, won't you?" he asked softly

"'Course I will, City Boy." Korra chuckled weakly. She gave him a watery smile. He drank her in. Her clear blue eyes. Her nose. Her dark skin. Her lips. He kissed her one last time. Unlike most of their kisses, this one was soft and unhurried. He broke away from the kiss and touched his forehead to hers."I love you, Korra." he whispered tenderly. "I love you too." was the reply. They both broke away from each other with reluctance.

"Wait for me?" Korra inquired with a hopeful half-smile. She didn't wait for an answer as she turned around and disappeared into the harbor.

* * *

The first stop was the Northern Water Tribe since it was the sister tribe of Korra's origin.

The Northern Water Tribe was so unlike her own home, she remembered thinking. While in the South Pole, there was an abundance of igloos, in the North Pole, there were none. There were ice buildings and ice walls and ice side walks and ice bridges. Everything sparkled when the sun's rays touched their surface. It was beautiful.

She was welcomed warmly, of course. She was, after all, the Avatar. There were celebrations- feasts in her honor, presentations, parades. That lasted a few weeks and she stayed for a month or two before she left for her next destination. It was a cycle of that. Arriving at a destination- Omashu, Kyoshi Island, the Northern Air Temple, before she left after some time and went to the next place on her itinerary.

Which brought her to Ba Sing Se, a place she has currently stayed in for a little more than a year and a half. Her friends wrote her. Asami never failed to send a letter at least once a week. Bolin and Mako, twice a week although that had grown more and more infrequent until Mako's letters stopped altogether. Bolin still wrote albeit sparingly.

Korra has been keeping an eye on their matches. She listened to the radio when she wasn't busy and the Fire Ferrets were playing (they had gotten a replacement waterbender, Bolin wrote: _he isn't as good as you though, but maybe that's because you're the Avatar and the master of all waterbending, right Korra?_). She laughed at that. She was happy for them. They had made it to the championships and clinched the title of 'Champion Probenders'. They were no longer the rookies. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Mako and Bolin were now huge celebrities in Republic City. Even the newspapers in Ba Sing Se brings occasional news of them and their matches.

Korra didn't stop writing them but mostly addressing Bolin,

_Bolin,_

_How is he doing? He stopped writing. I thought that maybe you guys were getting progressively busier, what with being the Champions and all, but you find the time to write so why can't he? He's found someone else, hasn't he?_

_I might not come back to Republic City. Ba Sing Se is nice. You'll like it here. Maybe you and Asami can visit me sometime?_

_-Korra_

The reply took so long to arrive that Korra gave up waiting for it and was ready to move on with her life. She was seriously considering staying in Ba Sing Se. There was nothing wrong with Ba Sing Se. It was nice here and besides she had nothing to go back to Republic City to. Mako stopped writing _months_ ago, almost a year. Not a single letter from him. She felt angry and hurt but she stopped herself. She was the one that left.

She was constantly tortured with thoughts of Mako and another girl together. After all, he was famous now. If girls were throwing themselves at him when he was just a rookie Probender, what more now that the Fire Ferrets are Champions. He must have found someone else and moved on, that's why he stopped writing.

She felt that Bolin was about to stop writing as well and all thoughts of his nonexistent reply was forgotten until it actually came.

_Korra-_

_You're not actually going to stay in Ba Sing Se permanently, are you? I mean, sure it must be great there but Republic City is your home. So come home. We miss you terribly._

_He still loves you, Korra._

_Bolin_

Could that be possible? For Mako to still love her? The burning need to find out was all it took to convince Korra go back and find out for herself.

* * *

She took Naga and left Ba Sing Se as soon as the sun rose the next day. It took her a few days to travel back to Republic City and the first place she headed to was the Probending Arena.

Thankfully, it was late at night so the matches were over and there were no straggling Probending spectators around. Korra briskly made her way to the attic.

After climbing what felt like an endless flight of stairs, she finally arrived at their front door. She hesitated for a second before knocking. Was it worth it? What if he wasn't home? Then she would wait here until he came home to confront him. What if there was a girl with him in there? Oh screw that, Spirits help the poor girl that might get caught in the cross fire. She knocked loudly and waited with bated breath.

And then he opened the door.

There he was, standing in the doorway, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He was in his white undershirt and some loose pants. His hair was messy and stuck up a bit. He had obviously just woken up. He jolted with shock when he registered who was in front of him. His Avatar.

"Korra-?" he said in a startled voice

"Mako." she said icily.

Mako mentally cringed at her tone but he was happy. He was happy to see her. He was happy that she was here, in Republic City. Spirits, she was in Republic City! What was she doing here?

"What- what are you doing here?" Mako managed to choke out

"Someone told me that you loved me, still." Korra said crossing her arms in front of her chest

"What?" Mako asked, "What do you mean? Who- Bolin?"

Korra nodded curtly, her arms still crossed. Mako ran his hand through his hair and marveled at her. Here she was, in front of his doorstep confronting him about that, in the middle of the night when only weeks ago, he had been under the impression that he would _never _see her again. He almost broke down when Bolin told him that Korra might stay in Ba Sing Se permanently.

"Well?" Korra asked impatiently, "Don't just stand there! Say something. _Anything_. I come all the way from Ba Sing Se and you're just standing there gawking at me!"

Mako said the first thing that came to his mind, "It's true."

"What?"

"Korra, it's true. I love you. I still love you." Mako said steadily, "Always have, always will."

Now it was Korra's turn to be bewildered. Her arm fell to her sides and her jaw was slightly slack, "But- but why didn't you write-" Korra noticed Mako wince at this, "You ignored my letters!"

Mako looked ashamed. He was looking anywhere but Korra now, "It was hard to write. I didn't know when you would be back or if you would ever come back. It- it got harder to write the longer you were gone and I couldn't-" he broke off as Korra's lips came crashing on his. He was surprised at first. He hasn't _looked _at a girl, let alone kiss one in the last four years and then _this_.

Spirits, how he missed her, the feel of her. He held her in his arms and they kissed fiercely. He could feel Korra's arms encircling his neck and her fingers playing with his hair on the nape of his neck. He clutched her waist tighter.

Korra slightly pulled back, just enough to look him in the eyes, smile and say, "Told you I'd come back. All you had to do was ask."

Mako promptly devoured her lips with his. He had half a mind to never let this girl out of his arms again.

* * *

Welp, there we go. It's currently 5:30 am and my body lacks sleep. Goodnight.

Oh yeah, this was inspired by a song called **Quelqu'un m'a dit **by** Carla Bruni**. It's a French song and the title, "Someone Told Me" is a translation of the French title, I believe. I don't speak French so pardon me if the translation is off. I just got it from Wikipedia.

This also came out angsty-er than I originally intended. It was just supposed to be a short drabble.

I hope you leave me a review. It will be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
